Fritz Lang
ist ein Regisseur, mit dem Marlene Dietrich 1952 zusammen arbeitete (siehe dort die Filmografie). Aber möglicherweise nicht nur das. M. Sheppard schreibt z. B. auf Seite 92 über das Jahr 1936. Für weitere Informationen zu seiner Bio- und Filmografie siehe zunächst * bei Wikipedia den Artikel . Werk Beteiligung an Drehbüchern Die Liste ist möglicherweise nicht vollständig und enthält nur Filme, bei denen Lang nicht selbst Regie führte. * 1916: Die Peitsche (aus der Serie Stuart Webbs, Regie: Adolf Gärtner) * 1917: Die Hochzeit im Excentric-Club (aus der Serie Joe Deebs, Regie: Joe May) * 1917: Hilde Warren und der Tod (Regie: Joe May) * 1919: Die Rache ist mein (Regie: Alwin Neuß) * 1919: Bettler GmbH (Regie: Alwin Neuß) * 1919: Wolkenbau und Flimmerstern (Regie: Josef Coenen, Wolfgang Geiger) * 1919: Totentanz (Regie: Otto Rippert) * 1919: Lilith und Ly (Österreich, Regie: Erich Kober) * 1919: Die Pest in Florenz (Regie: Otto Rippert) * 1919: Die Frau mit den Orchideen (Regie: Otto Rippert) * 1920: Die Herrin der Welt – 8. Teil – Die Rache der Maud Fergusson (Regie: Joe May) * 1921: Hazard (Regie: Frederik Larsen) * 1921: Das indische Grabmal Teil 1: Die Sendung des Yoghi (Regie: Joe May) * 1921: Das indische Grabmal Teil 2: Der Tiger von Eschnapur (Regie: Joe May) Regisseur Filme in Deutschland * 1919: Halbblut (gilt als verloren) * 1919: Der Herr der Liebe (mit Lang in einer kleinen Nebenrolle, gilt als verloren) * 1919: Die Spinnen – Der goldene See * 1919: Harakiri * 1919: Die Spinnen – Das Brillantenschiff * 1920: Das wandernde Bild * 1921: Kämpfende Herzen (auch: Die Vier um die Frau) * 1921: Der müde Tod * 1922: Dr. Mabuse, der Spieler Teil 1: Der große Spieler – Ein Bild unserer Zeit * 1922: Dr. Mabuse, der Spieler Teil 2: Inferno – Ein Spiel von Menschen unserer Zeit * 1924: Die Nibelungen - Teil 1: Siegfried * 1924: Die Nibelungen - Teil 2: Kriemhilds Rache * 1927: Metropolis (Platz 107 in den Top 250 der IMDb) * 1928: Spione * 1929: Frau im Mond * 1931: M (Platz 71 in den Top 250 der IMDb) * 1933: Das Testament des Dr. Mabuse * 1959: Der Tiger von Eschnapur * 1959: Das indische Grabmal * 1960: Die 1000 Augen des Dr. Mabuse Filme in den Vereinigten Staaten * 1936: Blinde Wut (Fury) * 1937: Gehetzt (You Only Live Once) * 1938: Du und ich (You and Me) * 1940: Rache für Jesse James (The Return of Frank James) * 1941: Überfall der Ogalalla (Western Union) * 1941: Menschenjagd (Man Hunt) * 1943: Auch Henker sterben (Hangmen Also Die!) * 1944: Ministerium der Angst (Ministry of Fear) * 1944: Gefährliche Begegnung (The Woman in the Window) * 1945: Straße der Versuchung (Scarlet Street) * 1946: Im Geheimdienst (Cloak and Dagger) * 1948: Geheimnis hinter der Tür (Secret Beyond the Door) * 1949: Das Todeshaus am Fluß (House by the River) * 1950: Der Held von Mindanao (American Guerilla in the Philippines) * 1952: Engel der Gejagten (Rancho Notorious) * 1952: Vor dem neuen Tag (Clash by Night) * 1953: Gardenia – Eine Frau will vergessen (The Blue Gardenia) * 1953: Heißes Eisen (The Big Heat) * 1954: Lebensgier (Human Desire) * 1955: Das Schloß im Schatten (Moonfleet) * 1956: Die Bestie (While the City Sleeps) * 1956: Jenseits allen Zweifels (Beyond a Reasonable Doubt) Filme in Frankreich * 1934: Liliom * 1964: Die Verachtung (Le mépris, teilweise Regie) Weblinks * [[Kategorie:Person|Lang, Fr]